Mistress and her Maid
by ShibuyaDokiDoki
Summary: A master and her servant. A forbidden love that blossoms.What will happen now? W Matsui
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home miss. I hope your day went well."

"I guess… it could've been better but it's the same."

"Would you like me to run you a bath?"

"No thanks… but can you please bring me up some snacks? I'm going to start on homework…"

"As you wish Matsui-sama."

"Rena-chan… how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Jurina! Isn't your last name is Matsui too so isn't it kind of weird?"

The young mistress pouted at the maid who stared at her with a sheepish smile. The maid only shook her head and laughed as she walked off into the kitchen, her black heels clicking with each step.

"But the masters tell me to call everyone formally so I must abide by the rules Matsui-sama. It is not weird because we were trained to not find these things weird. Remember?"

"Yea well, I'm different… stop calling me Matsui-sama. I don't like it. And I know but can't you give up that training when it comes to me at least? I am not my father!"

She got no reply from the girl inside the kitchen so she sighed and walked up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and found her room neat as always. The Matsui family is one of the riches families in the whole city of Nagoya. They owned a big house on top of a hill close by a lake. The Matsui's only had one daughter whom they spoil to no ends but even so, she came out to be a nice young lady who cared for everyone and everything. Her parents are usually never home so she stays home with the head maid who lives with them, Matsui Rena. They're six years apart but they get along as if they were the same age. Jurina hardly ever thinks or acts like a 14 year old. In fact, she has enough potential to take over her father's company at such a young age. She talks to Rena a lot. When she is having troubles, she would go talk to the older girl and they would sit in her room and just talk. Rena usually finishes all her duties before Jurina's arrival from school so most of her time is spent with the younger girl. But even if Jurina tells the young maid everything, there is one thing she has always left out. And that is her feelings for that special someone. Her feelings for the head maid. She knows the relationship between a master and servant prohibited but even so, she could not help but fall for the girl that stays up with her. That helps her with everything. As Jurina sat at her desk, scribbling down notes from a textbook, she hears a light knock on her door.

"Come in."

She hears the door open, then close, then light footsteps on the carpeted floor. She could see, from her side vision, a tray being set down with a cup of tea and some cookies on it. Then she felt a hand placed lightly on her shoulder and she could smell the sweet smell of the girl beside her. Just the smell sent her mind reeling and she could no longer focus on her notes. She dropped her pencil and leaned her head lightly on the arm that was on her shoulder.

"So Matsui-Sama… what homework do you have today?"

"Nothing much… just some history notes and a few problems for math. Read a few pages of the English book and I'm good to go. And stop calling me Matsui-sama… its Jurina. JU-RI-NA."

"Fine… but if master and mistress get home, I'll have to go back to calling you Matsui-sama."

"That is until they get back. So until then, call me Jurina. I will not answer to Matsui-sama."

"Alright alright… I get it."

Rena made to walk out but a hand lightly caught hers and held her back. She turned around, puzzled as to why Jurina had stopped her. She looked at Jurina's face and Jurina had a light smile on her face, her lips curling at the corner. Rena felt her heart beat just a little faster. She placed her hand on the warm cheek of the younger girl.

"What's the matter Jurina-chan…?"

"Stay… with me…"

A small smile fell onto the maid's lips as she watched the girl close her eyes and lean into her hand. She lovingly stroked the smooth cheek. She took her hand away slowly making Jurina open her eyes and look at her with a slight pout on her face.

"Let me put away the tray and get more tea. I'll be right up after that."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

Jurina gave her a bright smile and turned back to her homework. Rena made her way out of the room. Once she closed the door, she placed a hand over her fast beating heart. She shook her head and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She placed the tray back in the cupboard and got some extra tea and made her way back to the bedroom. Once there, she knocked lightly and entered. She saw Jurina still bent over her paper so she set down the tea on the small table next to Jurina's bed and pulled up a chair. She grabbed a book and sat beside Jurina. They both sat there in comfortable silence until Jurina finished her homework and stretched.

"Mmmmm Rena-chan… what are you reading?"

"Hm…? Oh… just a random book from your shelf."

"How is it?"

"Mmmmmm I quite like it… hehe"

Jurina smiled at Rena and put her pencil bag and notebooks away. She then walked over to the agenda that was lying on her bed. She checked the last assignment written there and nearly keeled over. Rena sat up in alarm as the younger girl fell face first onto her bed.

"Jurina-chan! What's the matter?"

She waited for an answer as the younger girl stayed like that for a little while longer then she slowly stood up and turned to look at the maid.

"Ne… Rena-chan… would you like to help me with something?"

"What is it…?"

"Will you… help me learn to dance?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Dance? What kind?"

"Something like… a slow dance. We have a school play and I am the prince so I must dance with a few of the princesses… or so they say… but I don't know how…"

Rena watched her mistress look away and blush while fiddling with her fingers. She found it cute how, the daughter of one of the richest people in Nagoya and most likely Japan, does not know how to slow dance. She got up from where she sat and slowly walked up to Jurina. She placed her hand gently on Jurina's forearm and smiled.

"Of course I'll teach you. Why don't you go get ready and I'll set up the ballroom?"

"Ah… not the ballroom… can we do it here? I don't want anyone to see me when I fail."

Rena let out a light laugh and nodded her head. She led Jurina to the bathroom and pushed her inside while leaving her with her clothes that she had picked out for Jurina. She smiled at Jurina who looked back at her with all her clothes and towels in her hand.

"Go shower. When you are out, I will teach you how to dance."

Rena watched Jurina nod her head and close the door. Once she was sure Jurina wouldn't pop out, she quickly went back to her room and changed from her maid outfit into a knee length pink one piece dress. She let her hair down from its usual ponytail and let it fall and frame her face. She grabbed a song from the rack next to her T.V and walked back to Jurina's room. She set up the stereo system with the song chosen already. She moved aside all objects that can restrict their practice and sat on the bed waiting for the younger girl. She heard the shower turn off and a few minutes later, Jurina emerged, still toweling her wet hair and her dress shirt was slightly unbuttoned. Jurina stopped midway when she saw what Rena had changed into. Her eyes roamed Rena's body from head to toe, taking in all of her. Rena couldn't stop her blush as her eyes also roamed Jurina's body, taking in her outfit of choice. Rena made sure to give Jurina some slacks and dress shirt so she could be a little princely or handsomely dressed. Rena watched Jurina finish toweling her hair and she started combing. Rena walked up and took the comb lightly from Jurina's hand. She walked Jurina over to the chair and sat her down. She then proceeded to slowly comb Jurina's hair while slightly massaging the scalp. In no time, she was done. Jurina stood up and looked at Rena while taking the comb out of Rena's hand and setting it down.

"Ready?"

"Are you ready Jurina-chan? I'm the teacher so I'm always ready."

Jurina smiled and held out her hand. Rena smiled back and took the offered hand. Jurina led her out to the middle of the room where Rena grabbed a controller and turned on a slow song. She then put the controller on the desk and turned back to Jurina.

"Okay Jurina-chan, put your hand, your left hand, on my waist. Then hold on to my left hand. There, perfect."

Jurina was nervous as her hand settled on Rena's slim waist. With this stance, they were so close together and all Jurina wanted to do was lean forward and kiss the daylights out of her head maid but she had to refrain herself. From then on, Rena proceeded to teach her mistress the right steps, how to turn, how to catch, and everything else needed to become a successful prince charming. They kept at it for two hours nonstop, Rena correcting each error and Jurina following each set of instructions. By the end of the two hours, both were exhausted. During one of the spins, Jurina was caught off balance and fell, with Rena on top, onto the bed. They both laid there, panting and sweating. Suddenly, they realized what position they were in and froze. No one dared move let alone breathe as they felt each other's warmth. They were allowed to make small contact, like a touch of the hands but Jurina's father had prohibited all full contact such as hugs between the maids and the masters. After a moment of no movement, Rena made to get up but then, she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and pull her back down.

"Jurina-chan… what… are you doing? This is prohibited Jurina-chan… you know that… let me go…"

"Can we… stay like this for a little bit…? I… like this."

Rena didn't say anything but just stayed still even though she knew this was wrong. She too did like this feeling of being so close to the young mistress. If they were to be caught now, it would look quite scandalous. A mistress lying on her bed with a maid on top of her… she would surely be fired on the spot. But even so, she couldn't bring herself to deny the young girl's request. The longer she stayed there, the more Jurina's scent overwhelmed her. The scent calmed her and yet, excited her at the same time. They stayed like that for a time, neither knowing how long exactly. Rena opened her eyes and slowly looked up to find that Jurina had fallen asleep. She slowly tried to get up but the arms around her waist tighten and pulled her down so she was mere inches from the sleeping face. She froze right there when she saw a pair of brown orbs slowly open. She watched as the sleepiness whisked away and was replaced by surprise.

"Rena-chan… why are you so close to me?"

"Eh…? I tried to get up since you fell asleep but you pulled me back down and… here we are."

"Oh… OH! SORRY!"

Jurina quickly let go and sat up, bringing Rena up with her. Rena giggled and stood up, brushing away the wrinkles on her dress. Rena looked at Jurina and smiled, holding out her hand.

"Let's get dinner… shall we?"

Jurina nodded and took her hand. They walked down to the kitchen hand in hand and there, they both began to make dinner. Days past and the play drew ever nearer. Each day, Jurina's dancing improved and each day, the lessons ended with both of them hugging. After two months of lessons, they end up on Jurina's bed, Rena between her legs, reading a book together. Rena couldn't help the feeling that was nagging at her conscious… the feeling telling her that this was wrong… very wrong. Rena leaned back and rested her head on Jurina's shoulder. She loved this feeling… she loved this feeling of being so close to the one that makes her heart go haywire but even so, she couldn't help but feel… bad. She felt Jurina turn her head and her breath misted over Rena's cheek.

"What's wrong Rena-chan?"

"We… keep doing this but… it's wrong."

"Why is it wrong?"

"You're father prohibits this kind of… actions. And plus, you are my mistress… I am only your servant. You were not supposed to treat me like a friend to start with."

"Well I am different. I will not follow such rules. I will be nice and treat you however I want. Rena-chan… I'm different… and you know it…"

"I do… I know it but… but… ugh!"

Rena ripped herself away from her paradise, the warmth of the other body, and made her way out of Jurina's room and back to her own. In a split second, Jurina was hot on her heels, following Rena.

"But what? Do you WANT me to treat you like my father does? I know how he treats you! Like filth! I will not be the offspring of a demon who goes down that path!"

Rena rounded on Jurina, surprised that Jurina would call her father a demon and angry at herself for showing signs of pain. What Jurina said was true, the master does treat her badly but she could deal with it as long as she could watch over Jurina. Even though she could not deny the harm that was done to her, she had to defend her employer… just because she was a maid.

"How dare you call your father a demon! He raised you! He gave you all that you have now!"

"He may have given me my physical needs. He may have paid for all I needed and wanted. But I will NOT follow in his footsteps and treat YOU like filth. I dare call him that because of how he is. He has hardly ever been nice to me OR you. You do not deny the pain he has caused you so why defend him? Why?"

Rena only shook her head, tears falling out of her eyes. She could see the pain in Jurina's eyes when Jurina talks about how her father had hurt Rena and those pained eyes kill Rena. They burn her to her very core, leaving her heart in pain. Rena turned and ran to her room but was stopped when Jurina grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her up against the wall, flushing their body together, her hands on either side of Rena's head. Rena looked at Jurina, shocked that Jurina would do this. Jurina stared back, her brown eyes drilling holes into Rena's soul.

"Jurina-chan… let me go."

"No."

"Jurina-chan… Let. Me. Go."

"No."

"MISTRESS LET ME G—"

She couldn't finish the last word because she felt something soft press against her lips. Something soft that tasted slightly of strawberries. She soon realized that those soft, strawberry tasting things were Jurina's lips pressed against hers. He mind was still in shock as she unconsciously started to move her lips against Jurina's. She felt something wet fall onto her cheek and they were not only her tears. She later on found out that it was Jurina's own tears which fell like diamonds onto her skin and mixed with her own tears. Jurina pulled away and stared at Rena. Rena looked back and found herself surprised once again when she saw Jurina's eyes were swimming with more tears that she herself were shedding.

"Can you not see… Rena-chan…? Can you not see… that I have fallen for you…?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rena watched Jurina with surprise at the confession her mistress just threw out. She watched as a few more of Jurina's precious diamonds fell before Jurina closed her eyes, turned, and walked away. Before she could reach her bedroom door however, Rena grabbed her by the shoulder and pressed her lips firmly against Jurina's. The kiss started out slow, then it progressed into a kiss which would surely leave their lips bruised. Rena pulled away and hugged Jurina tightly.

"I have fallen for you too… but you know… that this relationship isn't possible… right? I'm a maid and you are a mistress… I can only follow your orders and request…"

"Rena-chan… I told you… I don't care. I will not let that get in the way… I won't now and I won't later."

"You're father will fire me! He will ban me from these premises if he finds out! Then I can't see you anymore."

"If that happens, we'll run away… I don't care."

"But…"

"No buts… come stay the night with me… please? My father will not be home for another two months because of a business trip… so come… stay with me… please."

Rena couldn't help but deny the younger girl. She went back to her room and changed into her night clothes. When she got back, she found Jurina lying on her bed using the laptop in short shorts and a tank top. Jurina turned around and stared at Rena incredulously.

"Wha-what?"

"Aren't you HOT in that?"

"What…? This? No… it's quite comfortable… and that's what I usually wear to sleep anyways…"

"Well… lets change that shall we? Here, you can wear some of my things… they should fit you."

Jurina walked over to her closet and pulled out a pair of pink shorts and a white t-shirt. She then walked over to Rena and held out the clothes. Rena looked at the clothes then back and Jurina. She shook her head and Jurina pouted at her. She tried to continue resisting but that look just made her cave in and she took the clothes and walked to the restroom to change. When she walked out, Jurina looked up and her jaws dropped. Rena looked at her quizzically while tilting her head to the side.

"What's wrong Jurina-chan?"

"You… you… I… I… eh….."

Jurina couldn't form a coherent sentence from what she was seeing. All she has ever seen of Rena was her maid outfit or some sweats and long sleeve. Here, she sees Rena's long legs and her silky smooth and pale skin. She saw that the shirt she gave Rena had a V-neck so it showed off Rena's pale neck and collar bone. She got off the bed and walked up to Rena while reaching out for Rena's hands. Rena slowly brought her hands up to meet Jurina's and held it there, looking at her questioningly. Jurina slowly brought their joined hands up and kissed the top of Rena's hand. She then turned Rena's hand over and kissed her palm lightly, then kissing each finger tip.

"Jurina-chan… what are you doing?"

"Nothing much… you just look so beautiful…"

"What…? I'm only in some shorts and shirt…"

"Exactly."

Jurina led Rena over to the bed and sat down, patting the seat besides her. Rena sat and Jurina placed the laptop on her lap. For the next few hours, they spent it by looking at pictures and watching music videos, Jurina sometimes standing up and dancing to them making Rena laugh. 1 AM rolled around and they were both lying on Jurina's bed, watching a group sing at a live concert. Rena looked over to Jurina and found that Jurina had dozed off so she closed the laptop and put it on the table. She then turned to leave when a soft hand grabbed her wrist.

"Weren't you going to spend the night with me? Come sleep with me too…"

Rena looked down and found the younger girl had her eyes still closed but was awake. She only squeezed the hand that held onto hers and turned off the light before crawling into bed with Jurina. Jurina immediately snuggled up to Rena and held her around the waist…

"Good night Rena-chan…"

"Good night Jurina-chan…"

Jurina surprised Rena by kissing her at the base of her neck. The kiss sent shivers down the older girl's spine as the soft lips grazed her skin. She lay there as still as she could while she felt the younger girl relax. When she was sure the young girl was asleep, she looked down and smiled.

"_Well… if this is really what you want… then I cannot deny you now can I? Maybe… this will work out in the end…"_

She kissed Jurina on the head and closed her eyes, hugging the young girl closer to her.


End file.
